onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nero
}} Known as "Nero the Sea Weasel", he was considered the newest member of CP9. He was first introduced on the Puffing Tom, where he was helping to escort Nico Robin to Enies Lobby. Appearance Nero is a pale, slim man, wearing a striking attire consisting of a dark-brown T-shirt, orange pants, decorated shoes and a hat adorned with a red plume. He has two necklaces around his neck, a simple one composed of green beads, and a bigger and more elaborate one, which consists of many red jewels linked together. He wears a glove on his left hand, and bracelets around the wrist. He has a particular hairstyle, with a bald top crossed by three little tufts of hair. Gallery Personality He was extremely arrogant, thinking that just because he knew four forms of the six forms of Rokushiki, he can be a "superman" (referring to the CP9 unit). Abilities and Powers Rokushiki As Nero is still a new recruit, he only could use four of the six Rokushiki techniques: Soru, Geppo, Kami-e, and Rankyaku. His lack of Tekkai and Shigan made him unable to block powerful strikes and pierce opponents, respectively. To compensate, he evaded enemy strikes carefully with Soru, Geppo, and Kami-e; for offensive, along with slashing with Rankyaku, he used a pair of pistols instead of stabbing with his fingers. He was at least skillful enough to have one variation of Rankyaku. Nero may not be very strong compared to the other, fully-trained CP9 agents, but he was still quite intelligent, since he figured out that the attackers on the Puffing Tom would try going along the roofs of the train cars in order to reach the one containing Nico Robin as easily as possible, and he was able to quickly deduce that Franky was vulnerable to attacks aimed at his back. Regardless to his creative improvising and analytical nature, his lack of mastery of Rokushiki caused Rob Lucci to claim Nero was "worthless" to the unit. History Nero attempted to stop Franky from rescuing Robin but failed and was punched through the roof of Puffing Tom, into the cart where the rest of CP9 was. Nero then continued to try to fight Franky and stated he would kill him, but Lucci would not allow this, as they were simply supposed to capture him. Lucci then gave Nero three seconds to escape, at which point Lucci quickly took him out with five Shigan attacks. Lucci then personally expelled him from CP9. It is unknown whether or not Nero is dead or alive, as Lucci is a very skilled, shoot-to-kill sort of person, and Nero's wounded body was thrown into the ocean during Aqua Laguna, one of the biggest storms in the world. Major Battles *Nero vs. Franky. Trivia *"Nero" is the Italian word for "black." It was also the name of a tyrannical Roman Emperor. *He has a weasel theme, due to his nickname, whiskers, ear-like hair, and tendency to say "shao" (a weasel noise) when he speaks. *Nero resembles a Kamaitachi, a demonic weasel that can manipulate wind from Japanese folklore. This is because he resembles a weasel, and has the agility (Geppo), flexibility (Kami-e), speed (Soru), and capability of launching air slashes (Rankyaku). *Nero was the only member of the CP9 not to have a picture of what he looked like as a child featured in Volume 44 SBS, nor to have his Douriki stated by Fukuro. *In the 4th Weekly Shonen Jump Fan Poll to determine the most popular One Piece characters, Nero ranked at 122nd. References Site Navigation ca:Nero it:Nero zh:海鼬奈洛 es:Nero Category:Humans Category:CP9 Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Enies Lobby Characters